Choa Olltil
I like whiskey. Pie is okay. Attributes Soul Density: 0 Agility: 1 Royal Rank: E (0) Hand-to-Hand: 0 Weaponized Melee: 0 Ranged Accuracy: 0 Mental Acuity: 2 Zenryoku Augmentation: 0 Zenryoku Raw: 0 Abilities None. Items Rapier- Piercing Whiskey Bottle Dollars: 5000 History DIARY ENTRY 1- DATE UNKNOWN I don’t really know where I am. This place is different… I do not belong. I noticed a general store and begged the owner for pen and paper I should just start from the beginning. I awoke in pitch black darkness. It felt like I was floating. I then attempted to make my way around, but to no avail, nothing was seen or found. A few minutes later, a everything around me began to shake (despite me floating) and migraine spread throughout my head. It felt like my brain was trying to force it’s way out of my skull. Pain with each and every breath. I believe after some point I passed out. Once I regained consciousness, I was somewhere entirely different. I sat up and looked at my surroundings The room was decked from the carpeted floor to the steeply domed ceiling in sky blue and white, just as the door was. It was much too large a room for just one person to live in; the space around the queen-sized bed, placed in the center of the room and covered with a ridiculous amount of pillows, was enough room for a whole family to live and sleep in. A burnished mahogany grandfather clock sat in the corner by the door, and there were little framed paintings and portraits all along the walls. I was sitting on the bed. It took a minute, but I finally noticed a blonde haired girl with a dark red Victorian-style dress, looking up towards me. I instantly lied back down. “Continue telling your story! I love hearing stories about the world below this wretchedly pale room.” she said. I’d admit she was rather pretty, but why was I here? I looked at my clothing and I was wearing chain-mail. Was I a knight? My mouth began moving by itself, “Growing up, my father was the village blacksmith. Mother was never around, she died in childbirth..." The migraine returned, less painful the first at least. The sky-blue room began to spin. Ugh. At that point, I closed my eyes. I felt the soft queen-bed slowly dissipate from under me. I was floating again. I opened my eyes and yet again I was somewhere different. What was happening? I felt the firm texture of the wooden staff in my hands. Was I a mage now? Before I could analyze my surroundings yet again, the migraine reappeared and knocked me unconscious. I repeated the process again and found myself surrounded by a world of technology. Like the last time, the migraine came before I could do much. ''' '''Each time this happens the setting changes. What am I? Who am I? As I am writing this, no migraine yet, however, it may come soon. I estimate the previous headaches came 5-15 minutes before I found myself in the darkness. Luckily, I’ve made it to 2 hours now. I need to get to the bottom of this while I’m free. Why does everything keep changing after a mere headache? Maybe a couple drinks at the bar can calm me down... Category:Players